3POSP
by mrastounding
Summary: (Post-Phantom Planet One-Shots Presents) Just my attempt to show a few semi-connected stories relating to what happens after the series finale; pairings vary by chapter
1. Chapter 1

Post-Phantom Planet One-Shots Present:

A Friendly Family Talk

Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, was especially happy after the events of his statue unveiling. Admittedly, he was a LITTLE upset that his mom, Maddie, grounded him for using the robot double to let him go elsewhere, AGAIN, but he supposed it was to be expected after…certain events. "In hindsight, MAYBE I shouldn't have used it so close to her seeing a plane I was originally on-board crash," he allowed himself to admit.

Before he could go any further in this line of thinking, he noticed his dad, Jack, was looking a tad bit depressed at a photo album. Sighing, knowing full well why he was looking at said photos, he called out, "You can't blame yourself for what Vlad decided to become." Perking up, Jack turned back to his son. "You knew," he stated more then asked. Flinching upon realizing the implications of those two words, he replied by, "Since the college reunion: the only reason I didn't tell you then and there was that he threatened to expose me as well, and I wasn't ready for you to find out my secret just yet."

Nodding, showing he could accept that, the father of the household then stated, "Why wasn't it enough?" Reading between the lines, Danny replied with, "I suppose he didn't realize how important your friendship was until it was too late." Looking at his son, Jack found himself asking, "How could you possibly know that?" Stealing himself, Danny answered with, "Besides the fact that I saw Vlad show a brief bit of remorse on live TV, even with the news feed cutting the transmission time as much as possible? Because I've seen his reaction to losing you once already."

At his father's curious look, Danny sighed. "It was during the CAT testing period: Clockwork, the apparent ghost of time, came to me and showed me what would happen if I cheated on it instead of turning in the answers like you guys know I did. Long story short, you, Mom, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer were all dead, I had become the worst ghost to exist since the Ghost King himself, and Vlad...he'd lost his half-ghost state." Shocked, Jack forced himself to ask, "How did THAT happen?"

Sighing, Danny replied with, "I suppose I tell you the same thing that the Vlad I found ten years in the future told ME." Clearing his throat, he adopted a Vlad-like voice before continuing with, "If it's any consolation, when the Nasty Burger exploded, they past SO quickly: they felt no pain. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of YOU, Daniel. With nowhere else to go, you came to ME: the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand your situation. All you wanted was to make the hurt go away, so I honored your wishes: no more painful HUMAN emotions to drag you down. (sigh) Sadly that allowed the opportunity for the ghostly essence to be ripped out of ME. (pause for a bit) …and when my ghostly half mixed with yours, the experience overwhelmed you." Pausing for a bit, Danny's voice returned to normal before asking, "What happened to my HUMAN self?" Cringing and adopting Vlad's voice again, he simply stated, "Some things my boy…are better left unsaid."

To say Jack was shocked by all this would be the understatement of the year, but somehow he still willed himself to ask, "So…how DID Vladdie react to my passing?" Danny allowed himself a small smirk as he answered, in his own voice, with, "Vlad's exact words were, 'If any good came out of this, it's that the ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a FOOL I'd been.' I myself couldn't help but notice he took to holding an old college photo with you and Maddie, your own image unharmed, while he said this."

One might ask "Was Jack Fenton was happy to hear this?" Well, let's just say that Danny probably didn't inherit his poker face from his father and leave it at that. Needless to say, however, there WAS one last question on the man's mind: "I don't understand: how were you able to meet a version of Vlad ten years from now." Looking down somewhat uncomfortably, Danny replied with, "Because I was able to find his hideout when my future self trapped me in the Ghost Zone…ten years in the future." Sighing, he continued with, "That experience with the CAT taught me more than a few things, but the lesson I got from visiting that future version of Vlad is that none of us truly know how important something is until it's gone, ESPECIALLY in the case of friends and family. Unfortunately for my future self, he no longer had the HUMAN compassion to understand that."

Jack nodded, before thinking of something else. "This Clockwork," he began, "do you think he knows if I'll see the Vlad I knew ever again." Pausing for a minute or two, showing that he was genuinely thinking about it, Danny finally answered with, "Hard to say: aside from thermos containing that alternate future version of myself, I haven't been given a lot of evidence that any part of that time period actually exists. As for OUR Vlad, I already have an answer to the question: even if he DID return to Earth after the Dis-asteroid passed, he's smart enough to know that he can't be seen in broad daylight anymore." Noticing his father's downtrodden expression, he sighed and stated, "But I'll tell you one OTHER thing I learned during that adventure: something I told my Ultimate Enemy, in fact." Noticing he had his dad's full attention, he smiled and stated, "The future isn't set in stone."

Nodding, Jack asked to be alone for a bit. Danny nodded and let him be, though not before giving his father a hug. Once he got over the slight pride, he let out a sad sigh. "I don't know if you can hear me, Vladdie," Jack said to no one in particular, "but if you are, I want you to know that I'm still mad that Vlad Plasmius betrayed me. However, if he ever decides to come back, I'll try my hardest not to be the one to hurt Vlad MASTERS. I make no promises with Maddie though."

Unknown to the Fentons, one of Vlad's old drones happened to flutter by the window around this time. Somewhere in a secret bunker, a grey-haired man in a tattered suit felt himself smile. Picking up his old college year book, the halfa known as Vlad stated, "I miss you too…old friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Post-Phantom Planet One-Shots Presents:

Matter of Family

"Are you absolutely certain that you want to go through with this?" Sam Manson, the longtime best friend and now girlfriend of Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, asked her now ex-rival, to which one Valerie Grey, aka the Red Huntress, rolled her eyes. "Again, YES!" she practically yelled, "Geez, I've lost track of how many times you've asked that." "I haven't: 19, not counting the 23 times she did yesterday when she first heard the news," a young black-haired girl who looked to be torn between amusement and exasperation. Looking a bit sheepish, Sam replied with, "Sorry, Danielle…err, I mean, DANI."

The sole surviving member of Vlad's attempts to clone Danny Fenton with a "Y" rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. "Its fine: you're allowed to call me Danielle to avoid confusion if you'd like." Nodding with a smirk, Sam turned her attention to Valerie. "I get the part of you being willing to give up going to college to give a homeless girl off the street, but…," she began, but paused, having trouble deciding how to bring this up. Valerie, deciding to show a little pity on the girl, smiled and stated, "You're wondering why I had my dad pull some strings to have her go through a blood test?"

Rolling her eyes, Sam scoffed and declared, "Oh no, I understand THAT just fine: I'd have to be pretty dense to think that any CLONE of Danny would end up as a GIRL." Wincing at the realization of what she just said, she turned to the female halfa and stated, "No offense." Shrugging, Danielle replied with, "None taken, really: I'd often wondered myself how badly Vlad screwed things up, not to mention the curiosity I often felt on who or what my MOM was supposed to be, since I don't think he'd resort of incest or anything like that."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," replied another female in the room. Groaning, Sam jerked her thumb towards none other than Paulina Sanchez and declared, "Yes, ignoring the disturbing image Danielle cooked up, what I don't understand is why SHE has to be here?" Valerie sighed before stating, "I know what you mean, but let's face it: Vlad was using ME to gather information on DANNY for his cloning experiment, and unless I'm some sort of sleepwalker, the three of us are the most likely candidates for a FEMALE whose genetics could be accidentally collected alongside his own."

Nodding, Dani replied with, "Yeah: shortly before I introduced myself to my "cousin", Vlad DID saying how he had added a bit of "foreign DNA" when I was born, for lack of a better term…as a bit of an experiment, I guess." "And your just telling us this NOW!?" Sam shouted. Wincing, the female clone answered with, "In my defense, it didn't seem all that important at the time; plus he never told me where that foreign DNA came from."

Mulling it over in her head, Valerie declared, "Well, there are multiple possible answers there: for one, my original suit was keyed into my DNA, so I can easily see him using my genetics as some sort of sick joke. Also, sometimes my fights with him would coincide with meetings he made with other people, so there IS that." To this, Paulina scoffed. "I can see the logic in the sick joke idea with Miss Huntress over there," she said, gesturing to Valerie, before pointing to herself and declaring, "but the ex-Mayor wanted the perfect half-ghost son, right? How can you get more perfect then THIS?"

Needless to say, nobody was prepared for what Danielle said next: "(scoff) Yeah: 'perfection' means being from the shallow end of the gene pool." Blinking, Paulina asked, "Wait: what did you just say?" Giving an eerily familiar cocky smirk, Dani replied with, "Oh, I'm sorry: it's just that I could probably stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet."

It took a couple of seconds for her to realize that the room had fallen silent. "What?" she asked, more than a little confusion in her voice. "How did…that's what I said to her before the spring dance Freshman Year!" Sam declared, a bit of panic in her voice. "Really? Huh: great minds think alike," Dani remarked with a smile, which quickly turned to a look of intrigue, "You don't think…"

"I don't THINK: I KNOW," declared one Damon Grey, handing them a piece of paper that held one simple statement that stood out: "Genetic connection to Samatha Faith Manson." This got a round of responses from the trio of sixteen-year-olds (author's note: see if you can guess who said what): "This is JUST LIKE the cheesehead!" "I'm not sure whether to be relieved or…wait: your middle name is Faith? (Shut up!")" "WHY? What's so special about that goth freak?"

When all was said and done (and everyone had calmed down), they were surprised to that, while she was wide-eyed for a short while, Dani's only response to this information was, "Meh." Blinking at their wide-eyed expressions, the female halfa only shrugged, "Don't get me wrong: I'm glad to have cleared the air, and this gives me plenty to tease Danny about later, but truth be told, I kind of already had a mother." Smirking as she directed her eyes to Valerie, she declared, "Why did you THINK I didn't put too much of a fight when you offered me a home?"

Wide-eyed at the implications, the Red Huntress meekly replied with, "I just figured you wanted a place to stay in close proximity to your 'cousin', and that it probably didn't hurt that I had food that was readily available." Nodding, Dani replied with, "True, but I ALSO knew you keep me safe and secure, like the mother I never had, especially when I was living with Vlad." Giving Sam a look, the ghost girl continued with, "Even when she thought I was 'just a ghost', she treated me with moderate dignity and respect: SHE never treated me like I was a MISTAKE."

Although the Goth wanted nothing more than to rebuttal her (genetically speaking) daughter, but she suddenly stopped as the memories of their few encounters came slamming into her. When she first appeared, she saw Danny's "cousin" as a nuisance. Sure, that got toned down a bit after she helped them to escape punishment, but she had secretly hoped she stayed far, FAR away. Then, when she DID return, she hoped that she would just disappear forever. In essence, in the short time she had known Danielle, she had seen her as just a mess that didn't need cleaning up…just…like…VLAD. The very idea was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

"You're right," she declared, making Dani blink a bit. Choosing to sit there and be patient, she let her 'cousin's' girlfriend continue: "I DID treat you like a mistake: I DID see you as a nuisance: I've been to you what Plasmius was always like to me and Danny. Unlike the fruitloop, however, I'm not going to pretend that my mistakes don't exist." Needless to say, everyone was rather surprised when Sam wrapped her arms around the young girl. "I won't ask you to forgive me: I just ask that you give me another chance," she whimpered. Sighing, she happily patted her genetic mother on the back. "For Danny, I'll try to forgive you." "That's more then I could've asked," Sam declared.

"HEY!" Paulina yelled out, catching everyone's attention, "What about me? Don't I get a say in any of this!?" "I'm sorry: have I met you?" Dani deadpanned, stopping the Latina right in her tracks, because she was right: she HADN'T met the young halfa before today. Deciding that she'd better not overstep her bounds, she gave Sam a glare that said, "Danny WILL be mine," before turning and walking out of the room, though not before noticing the Goth's "Challenge accepted" glare.

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't BUY a comeback!" Dani teased after the popular girl had left, before turning to the other occupants and stating, with a light giggle, "I've been meaning to take that stalker down a peg or two for a LONG time." Chuckling, Sam looked to Valerie and stated, "Yep: she's your kid alright." Noticing her former rivals wide-eyed expression, the youngest member of the Manson family gave an easygoing wave and declared, "Hey, all I want is to make Danny happy, and part of that entails that his 'cousin' be given a roof over her head: makes since it be yours."

Nodding, Valerie stated, "You'll make an excellent mother someday." Groaning, Dani declared, "This is getting WAY too sappy for my tastes: I need something more edgy right about now." As if on cue, her Ghost Sense went off and the words "I am the Box Ghost!" were heard from somewhere else in the building. Smiling Danielle transformed and flew off with a quick "That'll work." Blinking, Valerie suddenly started laughing. "I might be her mom, but she's DEFINITELY your daughter, Manson." Despite how embarrassed she felt at that moment, Sam couldn't help but agree.


End file.
